my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Kagami
|romaji= Kagami Mira |alias=Dazzling Hero: Diantha |birthday= April 3 |age= 15 (Debut) 16 (Current) |gender= Female |height= 167 cm (5'5") |weight= 50 kg |hair= Black |eye= Blue |bloodtype= A |status= Alive |sexuality= Heterosexual |family= |birthplace=Aichi Prefecture |occupation=Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |quirk= Diamond Creation |registration status=Registered |ways of combat= Medium Range |equipment= |debut= My Hero Academia New Generation: Chapter 2 }} Mira Kagami (星野蛍 Kagami Mira), also known as the Dazzling Hero: Diantha, is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia: Next Generation. She is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero and got into U.A. through official recommendations. Appearance Mira is a beautiful young girl of average height. She has black hair that reaches past her shoulders, pale skin, and sharp blue eyes. Her Hero costume is a white jumpsuit, black choker, and ankle boots. Personality Mira is known to be quite jovial, hardheaded, and bossy. Her first impression on others gave her the nickname of "Class 1-A's ojou-sama" at the beginning of the series. She was always surrounded by doting servants and grew up to be very boastful and overconfident. In spite of her smug demeanor, Mira is a good person at heart and hates people who bully the weak. Due to her luxurious lifestyle, she is incompetent in taking care of herself without the help of her servants and completely unaware of common everyday things such as tying her own shoes or using a vending machine. Instead of feeling embarrassed about it, Mira will openly express her confusion and curiosity about "commoner things". In the chapter of the Hero VS Villain Battle Trial, it was revealed that Mira is actually very lonely as she has no friends and rarely ever sees her parents at home. After Kei offers to be her friend, she shows a more childish side to her and starts casually talking with her classmates. Abilities Enhanced Reflexes Mira has the best reflexes out of the girls and almost all people in Class 1-A. She was capable of easily dodging Reza Katame's laser attacks and countering some of them with diamond spears. Keen Intellect Mira displays high academic intelligence as she is ranked 4th in her class mid-term grades. She stated that she owns a personal library at home and would read through at least five books each day. Dancing Talent Mira is a skilled dancer and incorporates them into her fighting style. This makes it more difficult for opponents to hit her when she is swerving away from their attacks. Quirk Diamond Creation (ダイヤモンド創造 Daiyamondo Sōzō): Mira's Quirk allows her to create diamonds by compressing carbon in the air. She can create spears as projectile weapons and thick spikes as a durable wall. She could mold the carbon into various shapes and create diamond objects. However, the objects she creates are all made out diamond, unlike Momo Yaoyorozu's Creation Quirk that creates objects from different materials. The diamonds are incredibly tough to break and can be used as weapons and shields. Once the diamonds shatter and dispel, they turn back into their gaseous form. Super Moves * Diamond Hail: Ema creates small diamond shards and makes it rain on her target, effectively cutting them. * Diamond Spears: Ema creates long thin spears and sends them flying at her opponents. * Diamond Flock: Ema creates a flock of birds and sends them at her opponent. * Diamond Wall: Ema creates a wall of diamond as a barrier to defend herself. * Diamond Cage: Ema traps her target by surrounding them in a wall of spikes. * Fox Tail: Ema can use it as an extra limb to attack targets and shield herself. She can also split the tails and have more than one. * Spider Legs: Ema changes the form of her tails into spider legs and use them to climb. * Octopus Tentacles: Ema changes her tails to tentacles and use them to grab things. * Diamond Clones: Ema can create up to four clones of herself made out of diamond. Quotes *(To the students of Class 1-A) "It seems like we have some problem children among the boys. My, my. We've only just begun classes and you're already starting a fight." *(To Kei Hanabi) "Hmm... You seem to be knowledgeable about these things. Very well. I hereby appoint you as my personal aide!" *(To Hitotose Yuki) "So you'll just allow these jerks to beat you up like that?! Stand up and hit them back!" Gallery Trivia *Both Mira's given name (ミラー) and her surname (かがみ) mean "mirror" *She rarely sees her parents at home so she hangs a large portrait of them in her room. *Regarding Mira's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. ** Student No. 2 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 1st for the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** 4th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Her favorite food is mille-feuille. * Her hobbies are shopping and dancing. * This character belongs to c5l6t4. Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users